


[Podfic] we will never be here again

by irrationalpie



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Implied Relationships, Many kinds of ghosts, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Book 5: Thick as Thieves (Queen's Thief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: They sit in silence, then, a man and his wife, a woman and her husband. Two monarchs that had done terrible things, for love and despite it.
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] we will never be here again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we will never be here again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930816) by [theseourbodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/theseourbodies). 



> Thanks to theseourbodies for permission to podfic! Hope you like the result :)
> 
> For music, I decided to go with Scheherazade's theme from [Scheherazade by Rimsky-Korsakov](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zY4w4_W30aQ). It reminds me of Attolia because it's very lonely and beautiful but the beauty is made of knives. I chose to use [the last time the theme shows up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zY4w4_W30aQ&t=48m06s). I highly recommend listening to the whole symphonic suite! I got to perform it as part of a symphony orchestra once (shout-out to any fellow violas <3), and it was awesome! See if you can hear the Sultan's theme (very dramatic and loud) and then Scheherazade's (defiant and sad and so beautiful, also it sounds like the intro to this podfic :p) in the first two minutes.

[Download or listen online here (5.6 MB/13 minutes)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Sw-sL1kbzU1EH9LEpw-H1siZTxX3MZKF)


End file.
